To Maka
by Licht-sama
Summary: Spirit est mort. Maka est choquée, bien évidemment, mais il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil. Elle va trouver une lettre qui lui est adressée, dans l'appartement de son père...


Maka a été étrangement calme tout le long de l'enterrement. Bien sûr, dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, elle a fondu en larmes et il a été très compliqué de la calmer. Black Star, Marie et Soul ont dû passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme de fatigue. Elle savait bien que personne n'était immortel, elle avait bien mis fin elle-même à d'autres vies. Mais perdre un parent, même si on croyait le détester est toujours un choc. Après l'hystérie donc, est venu un calme terrifiant. Elle ressemblait à un robot, ne lâchant pas un mot et se contentant de faire les mouvements nécessaires.

Spirit allait être inhumé dans le cimetière de Shibusen qui était malheureusement déjà bien rempli. La mère de Maka était venue, elle avait pris congé de ses fonctions afin de rendre un dernier hommage à son ex-mari et au père de sa fille. Bien qu'elle l'ait détesté, les souvenirs de leurs jours heureux remontent tout de même de temps en temps à la surface. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment été amoureux d'elle à un moment, se dit-elle. Et puis, elle se souvient de la naissance de Maka, qui a été un moment de pur bonheur pour eux deux. Ils avaient partagés leurs vies et avaient vécus de bons moments, mais maintenant ça ne serait définitivement plus possible. Elle s'inquiétait pour Maka : même si elle savait que c'était une jeune fille forte et indépendante, à Shibusen il y avait toujours son père pour veiller sur elle. De plus, la perte de son père devait être tellement dur pour son enfant…

Elles étaient assises toutes les deux côte-à-côte. Maka tenait la main de sa mère, bien qu'aucune émotion ne se peigne sur son visage. Sa mère sentait qu'elle était triste, anéantie et pleine de remords. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit, alors elle la serra juste dans ses bras, tandis que le cercueil de Spirit était mis en terre.

Maka déambulait de façon absente dans un appartement en désordre. La cuisine était en sale état : la vaisselle débordait, rien n'était rangé et il restait sur la table les restes du dernier repas. L'appartement était très petit, en désordre, sale… cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup étant donné le statut de célibataire qu'avait son père. De plus, il ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps ici, à part pour manger ou dormir, il était soit au travail soit au Chupa-Cabras. Elle arriva dans la chambre. Les volets étaient entrouverts, laissant la chambre dans une semi-pénombre. Le lit était défait, le bureau pliait sous les documents dispersés en vrac et quelques vêtements gisaient par terre. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne embaumait l'air, et faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de Maka. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Tout comme sa tristesse, l'odeur finirait par se dissiper. Elle s'approcha du bureau et soupira : il était l'exact contraire d'elle, qui était soignée et méticuleuse. Elle découvre sans surprise des documents de travail, qui seront sans doute récupérés par Shibusen. Il y a également une photo encadrée d'eux trois, quand elle était encore un enfant. Puis une autre photo, de son premier jour à Shibusen. Evidemment, d'ailleurs ça l'étonnait de ne pas voir plus de photos d'elle dans l'appartement. Elle savait qu'il gardait précieusement plusieurs albums photos d'elle, mais elle aurait cru que son appartement en serait placardé aussi. « Peut-être…qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant. » Non. C'était stupide. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Cela lui faisait mal certes de ne pas être adorée au point qu'elle imaginait, mais il l'aimait c'était sûr. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir, elle trouva des paquets de lettres pour utilisation future, des stylos… Et une lettre. Une lettre scellée, avec son nom écrit en manuscrit. Son cœur rata un battement, puis s'accéléra. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais cette lettre l'angoissait. Il y avait quelque chose de solennel, d'incontournable à propos de cette lettre. Elle l'a pris et l'ouvrit. Ses mains tremblaient, qu'avait-il mis dans cette lettre ? Que voulait-il lui dire ? Pourquoi elle ?

Elle déplia le papier, et en s'asseyant sur le lit, commença sa lecture.

« Maka,

Ma petite fille chérie, frappe Soul si jamais il fait un geste déplacé, et change de partenaire s'il le faut ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Typique de Spirit, à détester Soul, à se méfier de lui… C'était la première esquisse de sourire depuis l'annonce de sa mort.

« Plus sérieusement, j'aurais aimé que tu n'ais jamais à lire cette lettre. A vrai dire, je rechigne beaucoup à l'écrire mais après la mort de mon collègue, père de famille et dont j'ai dû rapporter les derniers mots à sa famille… Je ne veux pas donner cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle se souvient du moment auquel il fait référence. En effet, un vieil ami et collègue de Spirit était un jour décédé sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient dans une équipe de quatre, et c'était son père qui avait assisté à ses derniers moments. Il avait été sombre et sans vie plusieurs jours après être rentré, avant d'harceler à nouveau Maka. Elle se souvient être allée à cet enterrement, et voir la famille être effondrée. Son père les avait bien pris à part pour leur transmettre les derniers mots de son ami.

« Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que très probablement je suis mort… (l'écriture se faisait à ce moment-là tremblotante, et elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer son état quand il avait écrit cette phrase) Et bien que je le souhaiterais, je ne pense pas être mort de vieillesse dans mon lit, avec toi à mon chevet, mais plutôt pendant le travail. Je sais que tu veux m'insulter pour ne pas avoir été assez prudent. Et j'en suis désolé. J'ai fait mon travail jusqu'au bout, je t'ai protégée toi et les autres jusqu'au bout, et cela me rend heureux. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots, tellement que Maka dût s'arrêter de lire, car sa vision était trop trouble. Elle pleurait à nouveau. Les sanglots la secouaient, alarmant Soul qui vient la rejoindre. Il attendait depuis le début au pas de la porte, pour laisser de l'espace à Maka mais ne pas non plus la laisser seule. Il vit une lettre sur les genoux de sa Meister, et il se doutait que c'était le testament de Spirit, ses dernières volontés, ses derniers mots pour sa fille. Alors il s'assit près d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et essuya ses larmes. Elle finit par se calmer, un sanglot la secouant tout de même parfois. La lettre était tâchée à des endroits par ses larmes, mais le texte restait lisible.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé la façon dont je te suivais et dont je m'inquiétais pour toi, et j'espère quand même que cela te manquera, parce que je suis ton papa chéri ! Sache ma petite Maka que je t'aime plus que tout le monde, et ma mort n'y changera rien. Certes je ne serai plus là pour voir ton adorable visage ou pour éloigner les garçons aux mauvaises attentions, mais je compte sur toi pour le faire à ma place. Je vous ai toujours aimées, toi et ta mère. Vous êtes mes trésors. »

Il y avait une tâche, ancienne trahissant certainement l'émotion de Spirit lorsqu'il avait écrit cette phrase.

« S'il te plaît, prend soin des 24 album photos de toi, pour que tu puisses montrer à tout le monde comme tu étais mignonne avec tes culottes-citrouilles ! Ah, j'aimerais pouvoir tous les emmener avec moi… »

« Tch. » Fit Maka. C'était un comportement qui ne pouvait que l'énerver, car que c'était embarrassant ! En plus Soul était près d'elle et il avait sûrement lu ce passage ! Celui-ci ressentit d'ailleurs du soulagement, en voyant Maka sortir de son état léthargique et de sa tristesse, d'à nouveau réagir comme s'il était là…

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse Maka, et je veux que tu sois protégée. Et même si je me méfie de ce pervers de Soul, je sais qu'il sera capable de te protéger à ma place. Sinon, je reviendrai le hanter dans ses rêves et lui fera subir les pires cauchemars imaginables de son petit esprit maléfique. Papa t'aime, et ne veux pas te voir pleurer, alors s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Viens me voir de temps en temps, sois heureuse, et fais attention. Je ne veux pas te revoir trop vite… Je n'ai pas grand-chose, et mon appartement est minable, mais il me reste de l'argent et je te le donne. Tu en feras un meilleur usage que moi. Achète-toi des choses qui te font plaisir, ça sera un cadeau de ma part….

Papa t'aime Maka 3 »

Les tâches des larmes étaient sèches, comme les yeux de Maka. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et ne tremblait plus. Sa tristesse ne s'était pas envolée. Elle était encore en deuil, et l'absence de Spirit se ferait terriblement ressentir à l'avenir, mais sa lettre lui avait fait du bien. Elle souffla, puis la plia. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'aimait aussi, il restera toujours son père. Et un jour, quand son rôle arrivera à sa fin, elle le retrouverait. Quand elle serait une vieille femme avec des petits-enfants, pour pouvoir lui raconter toute sa vie, et ses petits et arrière-petits-enfants à son père.

Elle n'a pas à avoir honte de lui, il a fait son travail de Death-Scythe et a protégé beaucoup de gens, elle ferait pareil. Comme lui elle protégera le monde. Elle comprend pourquoi il est mort. Il est mort, pour pouvoir lui offrir un monde de paix et de sécurité, et maintenant elle reprendrait sa tâche. Elle le rendra fier. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau, elle prit le cadre où la photo de leur famille était. Elle le garderait. Soul et elle échangèrent un regard, il était temps de partir, la paperasse attendra, sa succession aussi. Elle allait sortir de sa léthargie et recommencer à vivre. Pour le rendre fier.


End file.
